Fighter 4
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story |-| Season 2= "Shall We Gather At The River" When the convoy is waiting to cross the bridge, this fighter is waiting near a vehicle. Later, he reaches the other side of the bridge alive. "Compass" At the new airport carrier camp after Avery Churchill's arrival, he listens to her when she talks to the 2nd Mass. Later that night he leaves the airport camp. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" When Tom arrives back with the Red Eye skitter, he gathers around the back of the truck to spectate it. He later arrives at the new camp at the hospital. "Homecoming" At the new hospital camp, he guards the hospital entrance during the night. He watches as Lyle brings back a injured Anthony and John Pope. "Molon Labe" At the front of the hospital, this fighter looks in the back of a truck and sees a captured Espheni leader. After Karen's escape, she alerted the Espheni where the 2nd Mass where camped, and he protects the hospital. He escorts Karen to the hospital entrance. When they use the captured Espheni leader as a decoy, he gathers his supplies and runs outside the hospital to a vehicle. "Death March" The next week on the road to Charleston, when they arrive to Charleston, the bridge that leads them into it is demolished. As he walks back to the convoy, he starts a camp fire on the road and listens to Weaver's speech before being found by Jim Porter. "The Price of Greatness" When Porter finds the 2nd Mass on the road, he brings them to the underground mall where his group the New United States have been residing. As they enter, he is served food, and later that night he is forced along with the 2nd Mass to the Common Area to be detained. "A More Perfect Union" After the Rebel Skitters enter the underground mall, the 1st Continental Army aim their weapons at them, and this fighter along with other 2nd Mass members stand in front of them to protect them. When the Volm start to land, he runs outside and witnesses the storm and Cochise existing his pod. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" This fighter is first seen walking around the new Charleston camp, after the harnessed kids are taken out of the cargo truck. "Collateral Damage" This fighter in the morning grabs a plate of soup from Kim Kennedy. Later that night he fights against the Espheni troops in the team that is used as a decoy. "Badlands" This fighter is seen walking around the camp as Tom is talking to Marina Peralta, then soon after seen guarding the Liberty Tree. After the Liberty Tree is finished, he listens to Tom's speech about it and about Lee Tedeschi. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass reach the top of the hill to Charleston, Beamers and Mega-Mech ambush them. He scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the Beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last Mech, this fighter survives and during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, and he is imprisoned in a ghetto camp along with Pope, Weaver and Tom. This fighter is seen in the ghetto camp, and during the night hides when the skitters sweep the area. He is seen when Hal and Pope fight. "The Eye" This fighter was thrown out into the open to listen to the harnessed teen speak to them about their food situation and the 'Ghost'. This fighter helps attack the Eye in the Sky. When they drop food, he runs over to collect. "Exodus" This fighter is gathered by Hal Mason and Kaden, and brought into the ghetto's sewer to escape. This fighter successfully escapes the ghetto, with only one death occurring, Henry's. He can later be seen talking with the other survivors during the night. "Evolve or Die" After escaping the ghetto, he continues to follow Tom Mason and Daniel Weaver. He follows them to a fallout shelter that Cochise prepared for the survivors. That night, they leave the shelter. "Door Number Three" This fighter walks with Hal Mason and Dingaan to the outskirts of Chinatown, before they are greeted in by the rest of the 2nd Mass. Later, this fighter tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass fighters to kill Alexis, after Maggie tells everyone she is dangerous, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes Delgado. This fighter prepares for the battle with the Espheni, and when John Pope alerts everyone to get to safety as there is a gas leak, this fighter is one of the few to try and escape, however is nearly killed after he trips over, but is picked up by Maggie and is moved to safety. He later hides in the fallout shelter with the few remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" This fighter helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors clear rubble from the streets. Later, he attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, he watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" This fighter gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed this fighter put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. He watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and this fighter follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" This fighter watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, he takes off to an unknown location. Later, he watches as the Beamer flies off. He is later seen in Tom's dream, caused by Lexi. "Shoot the Moon" After Chinatown is attacked by a portable harness farm, and the Espheni Power Station is destroyed, Anthony arrives back to Chinatown with this man and other fighters, as they were on a mission while Chinatown was being attacked. |-| Season 5= TBA Appearances Gallery WeaversFighters.PNG Masons-4x07.PNG S04e10 221.jpg 427015_10151327896980311_1387586682_n.jpg 562819_10151106642495358_1311778594_n.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Living Characters Category:Militia Category:Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment